


Case of Mistaken Identity

by spacegayofficial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thessa misidentifies some berries. it's fine, accidental drug use?, just pure silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: Thessa Emereas is at it again and misidentifies some berries and is now pretty high in the cockpit of the Razor Crest
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	Case of Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is super short, and I was immediately inspired by [this post by falcor-thee-luck-dragon](https://falcor-thee-luck-dragon.tumblr.com/post/190687640812/you-sitting-next-to-din-in-the-razor-crest-high-as) and just had to write it. If you're like, who the fuck is Thessa, read my other work A Mandalorian Walks into an Inn (which I am currently in the process of rewriting, and is also extremely smutty so like, proceed with caution.)
> 
> Anywhomst enjoy!

Oh, yeah, I totally knew exactly what those berries were, no problem! I’d seen them before, I was one hundred thousand percent sure they were safe to eat. No, they couldn’t be anything else. They’re delicious, you should totally try some! No? Okay, well, your loss, more for me!

I was wrong.

I sat in the cockpit of the Razor Crest leaned back in the pilot’s chair, staring up at the wispy blue light of hyperspace, completely fascinated by the sight despite being intimately familiar with it. Was it always this… blue? Was it always so fucking quiet? I furrowed my brow, thinking about all of these questions I’d somehow never asked myself.

“Din,” I said, still transfixed on the patterns of hyperspace. “I think I fucked up identifying those berries.”

His voice was straining, like he was holding back a laugh. “You don’t say? You’ve been staring out the viewport for ten minutes,” he said. “You’re never this quiet.”

“You ever noticed how… just,  _ blue _ hyperspace is?” I asked, earnestly, finally tipping my head down to look at him.

He looked over his shoulder and shook his head. “Thessa, what are you talking about?”

“Y’know, it’s just really blue!” I gasped as if I’d come to a revelation. “It’s gotten bluer since last time.”

That made him laugh. “No, it’s the same color,” he assured me.

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

I hummed, confused. I went to stand, to go where I have no idea, but immediately became pretty dizzy and stumbled forward. Din seemed to move faster than possible, and I fell into his lap. I started giggling, sitting up and leaning into him.

“Sure you’re feeling okay?” he asked, brushing some hair out of my face.

I giggled again, pressing a kiss to his helmet. “I feel  _ great _ ,” I said, grinning. That was the truth; whatever was in those berries, thankfully I only ate a couple, was making me feel incredibly relaxed and happy, and I could see why people got addicted to stuff like this. I looked over my partner, my hands finding themselves pressed against his chest. “ _ Maker _ you’re sexy.”

He tilted his head to the side, and there was a moment of quiet. “Thanks,” he said, turning back towards the control panel, keeping me seated in his lap. “You’re not too bad yourself. But you’re high, so until you come down, pants stay on.”

I pouted, but he was right. Wasn’t the best idea for our future selves while I was under the influence of some mystery berries. I tilted my head back and rested it against his shoulder, resuming my marveling at hyperspace. 

“I have a confession to make,” I said, quietly but confidently.

There was another pause and Din tilted his head back, almost as if he was exasperated, but I’m pretty sure he was just trying not to laugh. “Please, do tell.”

“What if the reason hyperspace is so blue is because I’ve never licked sand?” This statement seemed so reasonable and made perfect sense at the time.

Din laughed again, then shook his head. “ _ What if _ you never eat wild berries again?” he suggested. 

I shrugged. “They tasted fine,” I said. “Maybe I should eat wild berries more often.”

“Absolutely not.” He flicked something on the dashboard. “I’m banning you from eating any more wild berries.”

“Aw, man,” I sighed. Probably for the best. “Are you ever afraid the kid will pick you up?”

“I’m sorry?”

“You know, with the magic hand thing? Are you ever afraid he’ll pick you up?”

He sighed. “No, not really,” he answered. “Are  _ you? _ ”

“Nah, but like… it would probably feel weird, right?” I wondered, looking at all of the blinking lights on the control panel.

“Maybe. You could ask that mudhorn we took down,” he said.

I snorted. “That mudhorn is dead, silly,” I responded, as if this was something I actually had to remind him of. “Y’know what?”

“What?”

“You used to make me so nervous, with your shiny armor and your guns ‘n shit,” I said, gesturing vaguely in the air in front of me. “But you’re really a big softy.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you are, and it’s super obvious when you’re with the kid,” I explained. “You’re just like, ten percent beskar, ten percent kickass, and eighty percent soft.”

“I think your math’s off,” he responded. “I’m at  _ least _ twenty percent kickass.”

I laughed, patting his chestplate. “Okay, fine, that’s fair.” I yawned. “You’re very comfy.”

He hummed a response. “I think you’ll feel better after you get some sleep.”

“I don’t feel  _ bad _ ,” I said. “And you worry too much.”

I felt his chuckle in his chest despite his armor. “Maybe so.”

I sighed and shifted a little bit in Din’s lap, head still resting on his shoulder. I tried to fight it for a little bit, but I was so exhausted all of the sudden. Definitely a side effect of those berries. I wonder what they actually were, because I really thought I knew. I yawned again.

“Definitely fucked up with the berries,” I said, before drifting off to sleep, comfortable and warm there in the cockpit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 come hang out with me on tumblr at spacegayofficial!


End file.
